Let the morning come
by Vanessa Dragonfly
Summary: Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero Castiel nunca vio de verdad hasta que salvó a un humano de los confines del Infierno.


**Disclaimer**: Supernatural no me pertecene y yo gano dinero alguno con esto.

**Advertencias**: Slash, más o menos. Esto está fuertemente influenciado por la Biblia, y como atea lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero puede que sea un poco blasfemo, así que pido perdón si ofende a alguien. Y si no has visto la temporada 8, pues a lo mejor un par de spoilers.

* * *

Dios sólo ha sido visto por cuatro seres.

La Muerte no tiene ni principio ni fin. Es el único jinete que existió antes de la creación de los humanos, el único ser igual de poderoso que Dios. Fuerzas opuestas; eventualmente una acabará con la otra. Se conocieron en la oscuridad, y en la oscuridad se despedirán.

Lucifer era el más bello de todos los seres, el favorito de Dios, la estrella más brillante del Cielo. Alas de los más bellos colores, una Gracia pura y brillante. Fue el único que no vio la belleza del universo de Dios, cegado por su propia luz. Verlo caer fue como ver llorar a todos los astros que su Padre había creado.

Metatron escribió la Palabra del Creador. No era fuerte como Miguel, ni bello como Lucifer, pero sí listo y astuto, y amaba el Cielo por encima de todas las cosas. Su buena disposición a Dios le convirtió en el tercer ser en ver a su Padre.

El cuarto fue un serafín. Castiel no recuerda su nombre, y por eso sabe que está muerto. No sólo muerto, sino que fue castigado.

Castiel nunca vio la cara de Dios, porque no era su trabajo. Los serafines eran los encargados de cuidar que la Creación y los mandatos de Dios se mantuvieran en armonía. Se tapaban los ojos y los pies, mostrando respeto y humildad, y cantaban una canción sin principio ni fin. Estar en el círculo más cercano a Dios además de los arcángeles era un honor, y Castiel no debería dudar. Pero dudaba.

Anna había sido siempre su modelo a seguir. Cuando cayó después de que el serafín fuera castigado, Castiel intentó no pensar en ello, pero no pudo.

Incluso después de tantos y tantos años guardando la Creación, Castiel siempre pensaría que estaba ciego antes de Dean Winchester.

El Infierno era el peor de los lugares. Gritos y risas sibilantes se escuchaban en cada rincón. Olía a sangre, azufre, carne quemada, bilis. Las almas negras y corruptas dejaban de ser humanas para convertirse en criaturas deformes y desfiguradas. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba el ser más bello que Castiel hubiera visto jamás.

Era un alma brillante, pura, rota en algunas partes y agrietada en otras, pero aún así el humano más perfecto que Dios hubiera creado jamás. Supo que había llegado tarde, que Dean ya había roto el primer sello, pero en ese momento no importó.

Los humanos eran complejos y bellos, la mayor Creación de su Padre, proyectos ambiciosos e inacabados, perfectos a su propia manera. El libre albedrío los hacía únicos y hermosos.

Castiel los contemplaba con admiración y a veces se quedaba embelesado al ver a un niño pequeño dar sus primeros pasos o a jóvenes encontrar el primer amor. Había belleza en la pérdida de un ser querido; no en la tristeza, sino en la fuerza de familiares y amigos, en cómo seguían adelante, incapaces de olvidar pero sin dejar que el recuerdo les consumiera.

Había algo maravilloso en cada uno de ellos que lo hacía extraordinario, pero Castiel pensaba que Dean era el más perfecto de todos. Era valiente, humilde y leal, muy inteligente, con manchas en la superficie pero impoluto en el interior.

Castiel nunca había visto la cara de Dios. Se había tapado la cara en su presencia, y cuando Él se fue aceptó las órdenes de Miguel. Lo había buscado por toda la Tierra, le había rezado hasta que le sangraron los labios y había escupido en su nombre. Y nunca apareció. Se había enfadado, se había sentido ignorado, olvidado, había pensado que Dios le odiaba por amar más a un humano que a Él mismo, pero se había rendido y al final había aceptado y comprendido que el deseo de Dios era no ser encontrado.

Había veces que miraba hacia arriba, un Arriba metafórico, porque Dios es el más elevado, y había preguntado silenciosamente si de verdad era esto lo que deseaba para él, si siempre había sabido que este era su destino.

Luego volvía la cabeza y veía a Dean, su Dean, dormido en paz después de haberse despertado por culpa de una pesadilla.

Dios era omnisciente, se decía, y se acurrucaba más cerca de él, escuchando el latido de su corazón y sintiendo el pecho subiendo y bajando, y se sentía en paz con el universo.

* * *

**N/A:** Pido perdón públicamente por este gran zurullo de mierda. Hace siglos que no escribo nada y está claro que me está cobrando factura.

Esto viene de la idea de que los serafines tienen seis alas: dos para cubrirse el rostro, dos para cubrirse los pies y dos para volar. Creo que está en Isaías 6:2, pero no me hagáis mucho caso. Y en alguna parte del Génesis dice que los ángeles cantaron todos a una al ver la Creación aunque no me acuerdo de dónde lo pone, pero yo imagino que a Lucifer no le hizo mucha gracia.

Esto no está dentro del canon de Supernatural del todo, porque Zacarías, que es un serafín también, dice tener cuatro alas o cuatro pares o algo de eso. Me he estudiado más la Biblia que los guionistas, molo mogollón.

Ya que estáis, podéis dejar un review o algo, que siempre es bienvenido ^^ Si veis algún error o algo que no sea correcto decídmelo porfaplis.


End file.
